


Alone

by destroyerofhearts



Series: Our love is like a spotify playlist [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David's POV, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: No amount of strangers flitting through his gallery and filling his apartment can change the loneliness David feels in his mind.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a bit hyped up last night and spent a significant amount of time making [a david and patrick playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1M1RpmbdqmrB3IhhcpRWme), and now I've decided to write some drabbly fics to go with the songs.

_See, everywhere I go_  
_I got a million different people tryna kick it_  
_But I'm still alone in my mind._

 **Alone** _\- Halsey_

 

David Rose has it all.

An expensive penthouse apartment in New York, a successful gallery, and a thriving social life. 

He mingles with the crowds of strangers that are celebrating god knows what at his place. Possibly a gallery opening, but maybe a national holiday. He smiles when a camera is held up, laughs when everyone else laughs, and he knows how to corral a crowd and charm them with a look. Well, the alcohol and the drugs help too. 

Every day a multitude of people approach him and he pretends to know their names. Every night he picks someone to pretend to know for a little longer, and more biblically. Sometimes he hopes to get to actually know them, even if it's for a week, but David is rarely so lucky. 

So he continues to fill his apartment with strangers who are just dying to meet him before they learn the truth and change their minds. He plays the game, lets himself be controlled by those who show a little more interest than the rest, and waits patiently until he's dropped and has to move on. 

Mainly, David ignores the emptiness inside his mind. The lack of any passion, or curiosity, or love of life. The only time he feels anything is when his sister goes missing once again and he's the one who has to find her, not that she cares. He ignores that the second his mind starts speaking he finds a way to shut it up. A new muse or substance usually does the trick. He ignores that without the expensive lifestyle he leads, and the people he 'knows', the only thing left is a mere shell. An unredeemable, unloveable man.

Because no amount of strangers flitting through his gallery and filling his apartment can change the loneliness David feels in his mind.

 

 _I know you're dying to meet me_  
_But I can just tell you this_  
_Baby, as soon as you meet me_  
_You'll wish that you never did._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.
> 
> Come say hi to me at http://itsrosabi-az.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
